Gigantic (2026 film)/Transcript
Here are the transcripts for Gigantic. Logos Films Outside of The Valiant Giant's castle *Fargo, Galiant, Hogo and Shomber run to Valiant Giant *Giant: You're late *Fargo: Sorry, Sir. *Galiant: I have slip in few throats. I got the goose *Goose: (Honks) *Giant: You get what's coming to you. Now bring me the harp. It's all mine. *Fargo, Galiant, Hogo, Shomber: Yes, Valiant Giant. *Fargo: (Chuckles evily) *Black: *Giant: (Sees them) * *Hogo: (Looks at Giant) *Giant: Go on. *Hogo walks to bring the harp *Black: This is great. We've got to be rich *Giant: I must find this farm boy. Village * Jack runs from Demon's Guards carrying the bag of apples. * Demon: Stop thief. * Jack: All these for apples. * Jack jumps off the roof * Demon's Guard #1: There he is. * Demon's Guard #2: You can't getaway from us. * Jack: That was easy? * Demon: (O.S.) Over Here. We'll find him. * *Demon: Gotcha. *Jack: (Being grabbed) I'm in trouble. *Demon: This time, Farm boy. (Got kicked by his Cow, Daisy) *Daisy: (Snickering) *Jack: You're just in time, Daisy. As usual. *Daisy: Moo. *Jack: Let's get out of here. * *Demon: (Screaming) *Demon: Farm Boy. *Jack climbs on the tree *Jack: Now, Moo-Moo. We feast. (Tosses the apple to Daisy) *Daisy: (Looks at the hungry children) *Jack: Here. Take it. *Daisy: (Grabs the apple and give one of them) * *Daisy runs to see Marco *Jack: (Chuckles) *Daisy runs to Marco which angers him. *Marco: Out of My Way, You filthy bull. (He is about to hit her, but Jack stopped him) *Jack: Hey. If I was rich, I can teach some manners. *Marco: I'll teach you some manners. (Pushes Jack into the water) *Folks: (Laughing) *Jack: Look at us, Daisy. We never see him with two rear ends. *Marco: You are a worthless farmboy. You'll die. The fleas will mourn you. *Jack: I am not worthless. I don't have any fleas. Jack's Farm *Jack walks into his home *Jack: (Singing) Proud of Your Boy. I'll make you proud of your boy. Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma. You're in for a pleasant surprise. I've wasted time. I've wasted me. So say I'm slow for my age. A late bloomer, okay, I agree. That I've been one rotton kid. Some son, some pride and some joy. But I'll get over these lousing up. Messing up, screwing up times. You'll see, Ma, now comes a better part. Someone's gonna make good. Cross his stupid heart. Make good and make you Proud of your boy. Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer. You won't get a fight here, no ma'am. Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good. But that couldn't be all that I am. Water flows under the bridge. Let it pass, let it go. There's no reason that you should believe me. Not yet, I know, but Someday and soon. I'll make you proud of your boy. Though I can't make myself taller Or smarter or handsome or wise. I'll do best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you. Mom, I will try to. Try to make you. Proud of Your Boy. *Daisy: (Sleeps on the barn) *Jack: Daisy. Things are going to be change. We'll be rich without any problems. Princess Angelina's Palace The Valiant Giant's Castle Village The Valiant Giant's Castle Outside of Jack's Farm Forest Outside of Cave Cave *Jack: Look at that. It makes me richie than a King. *Daisy: (Excitingly moos and ran to a jewelry but Jack pulls her tail) *Jack: Daisy. You naughty Moo-Moo. Don't touch anything. We've got to find it. *Daisy: (Huffs) *Jack and Daisy walk to a magic bean *Jack: There it is. The magic beans. Wait here and don't touch anything. *Daisy sits on the rock then sees jewelry and walks to it *Jack: This is it? That's what we came all the way down here to...(Sees Daisy about to grab the jewelry) *Jack: Daisy. NOOO!!! *Daisy: (Grabs the Jewelry) *Cave: Fools. You've touched the forbidden treasure. * *Cave: Now You Shall Never See the Light of Day Again. *Jack: (Puts the magic beans in his pocket and sees the fire) AAAGH! *The Cave starts to rumble *Jack runs on the rocks but it falls *Jack: Whoa. (Screaming) *Jack grabs the rope and runs from the cave and sees the rock falling on the ground. *Daisy: (Moos frightendly as the rocks fall behind her) *Jack: (Gasps, then runs to rescue his cow) *Daisy: (Runs from the big rock; She frightendly moos as she sees another one. She jumps into Jack's arms) *Jack: Whoa. Daisy, Let's get our of here. *Jack runs from the wave of water. *Daisy: (Screaming) *Jack jumps in front of rocks. *Jack: Daisy. There's no time to panic. (Grabs her tail) Outside of Cave *Jack: (grabs the stone) Help me out. *Old Man: Give me the beans *Jack: I can't hold on. (He's about to fall) Give me your hand. *Old Man: Just give me the beans. *Jack: (Gives the beans to Old Man) *Old Man: Yes. I got one. (Laughs) *Daisy uses her tail as a rope to get Jack out of the cave *Old Man: (Grabs Jack) *Jack: Hey. What are you doing? *Old Man: Given you reward. *Daisy bites the old man on his butt by rescuing her owner *Jack: (Being Thrown) Whoa. *Old Man: YAAAGH *Jack and Daisy: (Screaming) *Jack and Daisy tumbled to the ground and land in the bush *Old Man: (Chuckles evily) It's mine. She's all mine. I--(Realized the beans are gone.) Where is it? No. (Kneel down the ground) NOOOOO!!! Outside of Forest *Daisy tries to move an unconscious Jack *Jack: Oh, My head. We're trapped. That two-faced son of a Donkey. *Daisy: (Moos angrily, then blows a steam out of her nose) *Jack: Whatever he was. He's gone with the beans. *Daisy: (Grabs the magic beans) *Jack: Why, You naughty Moo-Moo. (Grabs the beans from her) *Jack: When You plant those beans, It will happen. (Fills the beans and plant them) *The beanstalk grows which caused it to carry Jack and Daisy *Jack: Come on, Daisy. It's gotta be hard to make out. *Dragonfly: (Echo) Did I hear someone says hard to make out. * *Dragonfly: Nice to have you back, Ladies and Gentlemen. Where are you from, What's your name? *Jack: Jack. *Dragonfly: Jack. Hello, Nice to have you on the show. *Jack: It's hard than I thought. * * * * * * *Dragonfly: (Singing) Well, The Bad Guy has 40 theives had a thousands of Tales. You're in Luck Caused You got a magic never fails. All You got to do is grow a beanstalk. What your pleasure be? You never got a friend. Come on whisper. You never got a friend. You're the king. It's yours. True dish. Have some Vitamin A, Try all the Vitamin B. I'm in the mood to help you, Kid. You never got a friend. (Dragonfly dances) Can your friends do it. Pull this out a little hat. So don't just sit here. I'll be the midnight prayer. Jack, Have your quest 3. I'm on a Job. You never got a friend, You never got a friend, You never got a friend like me. (Laughing) *Daisy Cow: Moo. *Dragonfly: When's It going to be, Kid? *Jack: You're gotta get me quest, Right? * * * * * * * The Vailant Giant's castle Woods Woods - Night *Jack: What am I going to do? Now the princess will never see me again. *Daisy has a fly on her back and smacks it off her *Dragonfly: All right, Kid. Here's the deal. You've got to speak with a Princess. *Jack: What? If she finds out if I'm a Farmboy. She laughed at me. *Dragonfly: Jack. You don't know she laughed at you. *Jack: I'm gonna be strong, triumpth. How do I look. *Dragonfly: Like a Prince. *Jack walks to a cloud *Jack: Princess. I know I climbed a beanstalk. *Angelina: I still believe in you, Jack. *Angelina: (Singing) We were strangers starting out a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are. And I suddenly standing. At the beginning with you. *Jack: (Singing) No one told me I was going to Find You. Unexpected What you did to my heart. When I lost hope. You were there to remind me. *Angelina and Jack: This is the start. And Life is a road and I Wanna keep going. Love is a river and I Wanna keep flowing. Life is a Road Now and Forever a Wonderful Journey. The Valiant Giant's castle Inma's castle Outside of Inma's castle *Jack: Daisy. Daisy, Where are you? *Daisy: (Moos sadly) *Jack: It's all my fault. I shoud've free them this time. Are you all right, Moo Moo? *Daisy: (Nods yes) *Jack: I'm sorry, Moo Moo. I got to make things right. Wait, I got an idea. The Valiant Giant's castle *Jack: (Climbs on the window) *Daisy climbs inside *Jack: (Tiptoes) *Dragonfly: Kid. You made it. *Jack: (Covers Dragonfly's mouth) Shhh. *Dragonfly: (Muffled) Jack. I can't help but there's a sleeping giant. What are we going to do? *Jack: I'm a farmboy. Stay here. *Jack jumps on the table to rescue Harp, Goose and Angelina *Black Claw: (Snoring; then awakes to see Jack) Valiant. The Englishman is coming--- *Daisy: (Uses her tail to cover his beak) *Jack tries to grab a key but accidentally wakes the Giant *Giant: (Snorts) An Englishman. How many times do I have to throw you *Jack: Grab the Key. *Daisy: (Runs to a Key) *Giant: No. Don't mess with me. (Swings the axe to Block Daisy) *Jack: Daisy. *Giant: Where do you think you're going, Farmboy. (Laughing evily) *Jack: (Grabs his sword) Are you afraid to fight me, You cowardly dragon. *Giant: Dragon, Am I? (Transforms into a Dragon) *Dragonfly: Come on. Fight the Dragon. *Fargo: Who are you? *Dragonfly: Your worst nightmare. *Fargo, Galiant, Hogo and Shomber: (screaming) *Angelina: Jack *Jack jumps on the grape and on Dragon's tail to stab on it *Dragon: (in Giant's voice) OW!!! *Jack: Angelina. Hold on. (was grabbed by Giant) *Dragonfly: (Laughs) You little fool. You thought you could fight me. *Black Claws: Crush him. Crush him like a--- (was smacked by Dragonfly's wing) *Jack: The Dragonfly has got wing than you got. *Dragonfly: Jack. What we bring this? *Jack: You're the second best. *Dragon: Not for long. *Dragonfly: You're crazy. Too many hits of dragon *Dragon: *Jack: Ready, Dragonfly. *Dragonfly: I'm ready, Kid. (Wings open to flapping) *Jack jumps out of Dragon's hands and rescue Angelina, Harp and Goose that laid eggs *Goose: Come on, Princess. *Daisy jumps out of castle *Dragon: Come back here and fight like a man *Jack: Hold it right there, Giant. Haven't you forgot something? *Dragon: (Snarling) *Jack: You want to be dead *Dragon: What? *Dragonfly knocks out Dragon *Dragon: (Screaming til he falls to his death) *Dragonfly: (Laughing) Kid. You're a genius. Angelina's Castle *Jack: Angelina. I'm sorry I went without you * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Dragonfly: * *Dragonfly: Come over here. *Jack and Angelina: (Singing) Proud of Your Boy. We'll Make you Proud of Your Boy. (Kisses each other) Category:2026 Category:Transcripts